1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to an engine brake and an engine provided with the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an engine brake with simple scheme and rapid response and an engine provided with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An auxiliary brake for assisting and enhancing durability of a foot brake is broadly used in a vehicle.
An engine brake, one of the auxiliary brakes, opens an exhaust valve of an engine to reduce a vehicle speed by using fluctuation of pressure in a cylinder.
The engine brake requires elements for opening the exhaust valve, but the element are complicatedly combined and requires high oil pressure to operate the engine brake and also responsiveness is not sufficiently fast.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.